


Meet Me in the Hallway

by Lucky_You



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boyfriends, But also, College AU, Gay, M/M, Partying, Weed, armie always gets his way, book worm timothee, frat boy armie, stoner timothee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_You/pseuds/Lucky_You
Summary: Timothee is a book worm who has a liking for weed and does not know how to handle is awkwardness. Armie is a charming frat boy who always knows how to get his way.Or in other words, Armie spots an awkward Timothee at a party and is fixated on him. He is not one to back down and does anything to make Timothee his.
Relationships: Armie Hammer & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Hot Summer Nights last night out of boredom and was somewhat inspired by the movie to write this. It's not much like the movie but it made me think of some ideas. Also it jumps from Armie's and Timothee's perspectives a lot. This will have multiple chapters. And yes, if you're wondering whether the title is Harry Styles inspired, you would be correct. Enjoy :)

"Big night tonight, right boys?" Armie smirked as he plopped down on the couch in his fraternity house. 

"It's going to be crazy." Tanner, another member of the fraternity and one of Armie's best friends, responded cheerfully. 

The fraternity would be throwing their first party of the fall semester tonight. They had kegs, weed, and anything you could imagine prepared. It was promised to be a night to remember, and in Armie's case, it was. 

-

The loud music echoed off the walls and could be heard outside. Empty red cups crowded the front lawn. Timothee could hear splashing from a pool travelling from the back. He shoved his hands nervously in his pockets of his jeans as he teetered closer to the front door. 

"Why did we decide to come here again?" Timothee questioned, looking at his roommate Alex with his eyebrows scrunched. Alex proceeded to pat him on the back of his slim shoulders. 

"Lighten up, will you? Once you take a few bong rips you'll feel right at home. Maybe you'll make some friends tonight, eh?" Alex grinned, pushing Timothee closer to the door. Timothee was regretting this. He felt so out of place. His ideal type of Saturday night would be at a park near campus rolling up a few blunts with a couple of friends, not a stereotypical frat party with a million of unfamiliar faces. Not to mention, he already felt incredibly nervous. 

The two friends stepped into the doorway, the smoky air hitting them right in face. Timothee stared in amazement with how large the house was and how so many people could fit in one place. He let out a nervous sigh. 

"Here, take this." Alex had already filled a cup with beer by the time Timothee was done taking in his surroundings. He shoved the cup into his hands. Timothee took a sip before scrunching his face up in disgust. He forced himself to take another gulp, trying to ease his lingering nerves. Then another. Then another. By the time he was done, he noticed Alex being pulled away by his girlfriend and into the adjacent room. Before TImothee could react, Alex was already swallowed in by the crowd. 

"Great, now I'm alone." Timothee muttered to himself. He leaned up against the wall that stood in front of a staircase. His eyes bounced around the room as he avoided eye contact with anyone at all costs. He rubbed the back of his neck. _This is going to be a long night._

-

Armie smirked at himself in the mirror, excited for the night's events. He tugged his polo sweater over his head before running a hand through his blonde locks. The party had already started but it was Armie's signature look to be fashionably late. He was the life of the party anyways.

He left his bedroom and began making his way down the long staircase. As he approached the bottom, his eyes peered around the crowded rooms, seeing bodies upon bodies. Then, that's when he saw _him._

 _Who is he?_ Armie thought as he stopped dead in his tracks. He was in complete awe of the slender boy leaning up against the wall with the moppy black curls and wandering eyes. He was beautiful, breathtaking. In fact, Armie felt like he could not breathe for a moment. His eyes traced his figure and took in every inch of his body. An angel in the flesh. Armie could not pin point exactly what was intriguing about the boy, but it tugging was at Armie, telling him to do whatever it takes to learn about him. Armie never felt like this before, it was new territory. 

Armie shook his head and broke himself out of the trance and finished walking downstairs. 

"Armie! Finally got done getting ready pretty boy?" teased some of his friends cheerfully. He responded back with a quick smile, too distracted to engage in any conversation. But, when he glanced back to spot where the boy of his dreams stood, he had already disappeared. 

Armie quickly grabbed a drink before pushing through the crowds, avoiding pointless small talk with anyone who attempted to gather his attention. He only had one mission, to find that boy. He began taking swigs of his drink, emptying it in a matter of seconds. As he searched eagerly for him, his attention span ended up wavering as more friends approached him and more alcohol entered his body. 

Two hours had passed. Armie was coherent but tipsy. His cheeks felt warm and his movement felt slow. He stumbled forward into the hallway where he had orginally laid his eyes on the mysterious boy. 

There he was, again. 

Armie rubbed his eyes, thinking they were playing tricks on him. But, he remained. This was his time to make a move. He walked towards the boy who hesitantly drifted his eyes up to meet his. The boy looked startled.

"Hey." Armie greeted nonchalantly even though his insides felt like they were turning inside out. 

He refused to mess this up. 

-

Timothee allowed his weight to shift and lean on the wall behind him, where he had previously stood at the beginning of the night. His eyes were red and his brain felt foggy. Every time he moved his limbs he felt like he was floating on a fluffy cloud. Though Timothee spent the majority of his night awkwardly walking around and unintentionally ruining any chances of conversation, he did manage to find a group who let him take some bong hits. It was exactly what he needed to feel good. 

As he stood, enjoying his high, Timothee noticed a tall figure approaching him. He tried to move away as a result of fear, but his feet did not catch up with his brain. Instead, causing him to stumble back into the wall. 

"Hey." He heard a thick, deep voice say. 

"H-Hi." Timothee clambered anxiously, glancing up at the man who towered over him. He gulped when he saw the perfect blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and broad shoulders. He was almost too beautiful, Timothee thought he was dreaming. His palms began sweating. 

"I've never seen you around. Your name?" The man asked. The words rolled off his tongue like honey. Timothee thought he was going to buckle at the knees. 

"TImothee. I'm a freshmen." He answered, voice shaky. The man smirked, stepping an inch closer. 

"Nice to meet you, Timothee. I'm Armie. Let me get you a drink." He smiled showing off his perfectly sculpted teeth. He stepped aside, grabbing a glass bottle of beer, and placed into Timothee's dainty hands. Their fingertips brushed together. Timothee could not think straight, literally. 

"Thanks." Timothee breathed. He struggled to remove the cap. His hands refused to function. Armie chuckled, retrieving it back from his hands. 

"Let me help you with that." Without effort, he popped the lid off. Timothee smiled shly, he cheeks turning a shade of red in embarrassment. 

“Where are you from?” Armie asked. 

“Well,” Timothee started. He began to ramble on. Somehow, he found himself telling Armie about his childhood summers spent in France and then went on about why he chose a New York City college. He finally realized he was rambling on and came to a sudden halt. However, Armie gave a warm smile. 

“No, keep going. I’m intrigued. Tell me everything.” Armie reassured. Timothee could not help but smile as he peeked up at the man through his eyelashes. 

It went on. They talked. They drank. It felt like they were the only ones in the room. Armie learned about Timothee, and Timothee learned about Armie. Even the loud thumping music was not noticeable. They were in a world on their own. 

Something about them just clicked. Armie was charming and smooth talking. Timothee was awkward and anxious. However, he managed to make Timothee feel like royalty. Timothee was not used to people listening fully to him or paying attention to what he had to say.

Soon, after more drinks, Timothee was drunk and so was Armie. He giggled at just about everything Armie said. Armie had a way with words, it made Timothee envious. As time passed, Armie inched closer and closer, whispering things into Timothee's ear and subtly grazing his hands across his slim waist. Timothee's stomach was in knots but he was loving every second of it. He was also too drunk to protest.

"Meet me in the hallway? Upstairs." Armie whispered, hooking his finger around the belt loop of Timothee's jeans for a few seconds, pulling him towards him. Timothee nodded, taking a shaky breath. Armie suddenly moved away from his body and slyly walked away, leaving Timothee to himself. He ran his hands over his red face. 

He shuffled his feet to the staircase and slowly made his way up the stairs, his feet feeling like they were a beat behind. Once he was at the top of the staircase, he noticed the long hallway and the multiple door frames. 

"This house really is huge." He muttered to himself as he cautiously crept down the dark hallway. 

"So I've been told." He heard that deep voice whisper behind him followed by a chuckle. Before Timothee could fully turn around, he was grabbed and pushed against the wall. 

"You know, I've been watching you all night. Something about you drove me crazy." Armie whispered into his ear, one arm holding his weight placed near Timothee's head on the wall, the other placed delicately on his hip. Shivers ran down Timothee's spine. He could smell Armie's cologne mixed with the alcohol on his breath. 

"Really?" Timothee's eyes made contact with Armie's for a brief moment before quickly looking to the side anxiously. Armie placed his hand underneath Timothee's chin, forcing him to look up. Timothee noticed the chain hanging on Armie's chest and brought one hand up to examine it. The alcohol was making him bold. 

Armie moved closer, his torso grazing against the other's. 

"Do you mind if I do this?" Armie whispered. Without allowing time for Timothee to answer, he pressed his lips onto Timothee's. Timothee was frazzled at first but soon obliged, moving in sync. Armie's lips were soft against his. Timothee brought his arms around Armie's neck, pulling his closer without thought. Armie grazed his tongue around Timothee’s lips for a moment. Timothee had to stiffle a whimper, it was _hot._

"Oh, so you want this just as much as me?" Armie growled against Timothee's lips, eagerly pressing his whole body against him. Armie pulled away, TImothee sheepishly went to kiss him further before realizing. 

"W-why'd you stop?" Timothee stuttered, a wave of embarrassment flooding over his entire body. Armie grabbed his hand and pulled him into a room across the hallway, shutting the door. 

"I wanted privacy, so I could do this." Armie picked the boy up with ease, throwing him, gently, onto his bed. He hovered over the small boy before connecting their lips once again. Suddenly, he began to feel anxious. Something felt wrong. Everything was too much for him and too quick. He had never been that intimate with a man, or anyone for that matter, and he did not want things to escalate further. He froze, pulling away from Armie’s lips. 

"Armie, Armie, stop." Timothee pressed his palms into Armie's chest to force him off. Armie obliged without hesitation, concerned eyes looking at Timothee. 

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned, moving off Timothee. Timothee shook his head, scrambling off the bed. 

"No, I just, this isn't, this isn't a good idea. I'm sorry, I have to go." He stammered before racing out of the room, leaving a confused Armie on the bed. He ran down the stairs and out the front door and began trudging back to campus that was only a block away. 

_I'm an idiot._

And just like that, he avoided Armie for weeks at all costs. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two.

Armie did not hear from or see the boy for weeks. He even threw a few parties hoping it would lure him in, like Gatsby waiting for Daisy to show, but it never worked. He was afraid he had done something wrong or offended Timothee. His mind was constantly being ambushed by the boy. But Armie is not one to lose and he always manages to get his way one way or another. Giving up is a sign of weakness; Armie knew not to give up on someone like Timothee. He wanted to learn about every single aspect about him and he wanted to discover every single part of his body, starting at his doe-like eyes, traveling around his slim waist, all the way to the bottom of his heels. He was going to find him, the campus is not that big anyways. 

Armie created the habit of staying on high alert when he walked through campus, trying to spot those black curls somewhere in the chaos. He never had any luck. One afternoon, Armie was rushing to class, on the verge of being late. This time, his eyes were not focused on spotting the boy. Rain started pouring down on the campus unexpectedly thanks to the classic New York weather so Armie was unprepared and distracted. He walked fast, trying to avoid getting utterly soaked as the rain began to fall harder. With his eyes glued to the ground, he felt a shoulder struck into his. Armie stopped in his tracks. He looked up to see the silhouette glowing through the raindrops. Wet curls stuck to his forehead. It was _him._

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." The familiar voice murmured, shyly looking away. The icy rain started pouring heavier. 

"Come on." Armie grabbed his wrist with dominance, pulling him over to the nearest building and under an awning. 

"I've been looking for you." Armie spoke, still holding onto his small wrist. Timothee pulled it from his grasp. At this point, Armie was late for class, he did not mind. 

"Why?" TImothee questioned. Armie was not able to decipher whether Timothee was playing dumb or if he genuinely was not aware of the answer. Armie opted for the ladder. 

"That night. You left. Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, no. I didn't want to do something stupid. We were both drunk and not thinking right. I just needed to leave." Timothee explained, eyes glued everywhere but Armie's face. He seemed so nervous and it tugged at Armie's heartstrings, reminding him of the night they first met. 

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. How about I make it up to you?' Armie offered with a gentle smile. 

"You don't have to do that." Timothee responded, finally looking up at the taller man. Armie was endeared by Timothee because he could not read through him. He was like an undiscovered island, new and untouched. There were discoveries Armie would have to find in order to truly know Timothee, like a hidden map that led him to the secret treasure He was up for the challenge. 

"I want to. What's your number? Perhaps we can meet up tomorrow and get coffee. I'll show you my favorite spot in town." Armie offered, keeping his composure and coming off confident. But inside, his confidence was wavering. No one had the ability to make Armie so anxious, except for Timothee, someone he hardly knew. 

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Timothee agreed to Armie's surprise. Armie smiled, reaching a hand out to receive his phone. Timothee stood there blankly, looking at Armie with a confused gaze. 

"Your phone. I'll type my number in." Armie chuckled at Timothee's clueless nature. He quickly nodded, frantically pulling his phone out of his pocket and giving it to Armie. The rain dropping on the pavement occupied the silence. 

"Here. Text me later, yeah?" Armie grinned, giving him his phone back. Timothee nodded, giving a shy smile in response. Armie watched TImothee's hands has he retrieved the phone. 

"Good. I have class, but I'll see you soon." Armie spoke, giving a quick wave before turning around and leaving. The rain had cleared. Now, it was the waiting game; waiting for a text from that gorgeous boy. 

-

_Oh my god. What did I just do?_ Timothee thought frantically as he tossed his bag across the room and laid face first on his dorm bed. He wiggled around on the bed as if he trying to wring out the embarrassment and nervousness from his body. He rolled over, tugging his phone out of his pocket. Timothee looked at his contacts. The moment his eyes found the newly added contact, named 'Armie :)', he threw his phone to the side as if he had viewed something forbidden. His stomach was nauseous. He felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. After staring blankly at the white ceiling for a few minutes, he sat up. A sense of uneasiness cast upon him as he replayed the recent events in his head. This was all too much for the boy. He never encountered a man the way he did with Armie, though he has been aware of his feelings since he was a young child. Timothee hated change and more importantly, he hated discovering new things that were out of his realm of thinking. Armie was unexplored territory. Timothee did not believe he had the ability to cross through a territory like Armie's. 

He glanced back at his phone laying on the bed. He decided he would not text him. Instead, he would pretend as if he never ran into him on campus. He would pretend that night at that party did not exist. He did not know an 'Armie' and he never will. Timothee wanted to be comfortable, hidden in his walls. Quickly, Timothee stood up and sat down at his desk, deciding to drown himself in some reading. Reading was calming. 

He opened up a book and began reading, trying to let the words printed on the page cast him away to sea and escape from the world. But, every few sentences his thoughts would drift, crashing him back into the harsh reality around him. Armie's face was pulling him into shore. 

Armie. 

_What type of name is that?_ His mind danced with the image of the man. He was tall and has glowing skin that glistened even under the clouds and shone through the rain. He had eyes that could pierce through your soul and a body that was sculpted like a Greek God. He a charming demeanor that Timothee could never replicate. Timothee could still feel his hands on his waist, grazing across his skin.

Timothee sighed loudly, shutting his book dramatically before leaning back in his desk chair. He wished he could silence his thoughts but they were running with no end in sight. All the possibilities came forward, good and bad. He turned to look back at his phone that was sitting lonesome on his bed. His willpower was wavering. Perhaps this could end well though Timothee was the first to assume the worst. Maybe Armie is a genuine guy. Before he knew it, he held his phone in his hand and began typing a text. 

"What do I say?" Timothee whispered to himself, running his free hand through his thick hair. His fingers hovered over the phone's keyboard.

**To: Armie :)**

_Hi, it's Timothee_

TImothee felt like he was going to faint. He dropped his phone on the desk and retreated back to his bed. He shut is eyes, trying to ease his nerves. There was a glimpse of hope building within Timothee. Maybe after all, Armie would turn out to be just what Timothee needed. 

Then his phone buzzed. Timothee retrieved his phone, a smile creeping onto his face. 

**From: Armie :)**

_Hey. I'm glad we ran into each other_

That's all Timothee needed to read before squealing like a little girl at a boy band concert. At this moment, he was more than glad that Alex, his roommate, was attending class or else Timothee would never hear the end of it. He spun in a circle, staring at his phone trying to construct the ideal reply. 

**To: Armie :)**

_Me too. It was nice._

Timothee dropped his face into hands. _You already blew it._ He thought to himself. Timothee was not an avid texter thus texting someone like Armie was a great triumph. 

**To: Armie :)**

_Tomorrow, let's get coffee in the city. Where's your dorm? I'll get you from there._

Timothee's cheeks felt like hot fire. Initially, his anxious voice in mind told him to back out and stay away. But, for once in his life, he ignored his impulse to escape. It was powering to not let the nerves take over. He began typing, a soft smile covering his face. He informed Armie of his dorm building and they proceeded to designate a time. As they texted more, Timothee gradually became more comfortable and gained an ounce of confidence. They texted for the rest of the night. 

-

The next morning, Timothee frantically jumped out of his bed, almost tripping in the process. From the moment he opened his eyes, he felt butterflies. 

He showered thoroughly, adamant about smelling good. He tousled his long curls and got dressed, clad in a gray t-shirt. It was showtime. He shuffled down the stairwell of his dorm building before creeping into the lobby, his eyes on a look out for the tall man. 

"Timothee." A deep voice echoed from behind him. He could feel the goosebumps rise from his skin. 

"Hi." Timothee breathed, trying to conceal his nerves. 

"Sleep well?" Armie smiled before leading the way out of the dorm building, Timothee following close behind. 

"Yes, very actually. " Timothee replied, smiling at the ground as he walked. His hands were fidgeting with his bracelets. They reached the parking lot and soon Armie's car. His car was nice, nicer than Timothee ever owned. Timothee was envious. He initially went to reach for the door handle only for Armie to beat him too it. Armie opened the door, motioning for Timothee to get in. Timothee was blushing like a madman now. 

Soon, they arrived at the coffee shop. They sat at a table, Armie's long legs stretched out underneath, feet inches away from Timothee's. They talked for what felt like minutes but turned into hours. Every time Armie would look away, Timothee's eyes would travel down his body, taking every inch in. They sat besides a window which was an advantage for Armie as the sun glistened against his bronze skin. Armie ordered and paid for Timothee. By each passing moment, Timothee was letting go of his guard more and more. 

"Come over after?" Armie smiled, breaking Timothee out of the trance he was in. 

"Like, after this?" Timothee questioned nervously, not being able to think clearly. Armie chuckled. 

"Yes, silly. Might as well go now." Armie stood up from his chair, reaching a hand out towards the boy. Timothee smiled softly, allowing Armie's offer to help him up from his seat. Armie did not let go of his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was not that exciting or good but i promise the next one will be great ;)


End file.
